


Pretending to see your ghost

by Devilkins_kinks



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, geralt gets off on it, i guess, mean jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilkins_kinks/pseuds/Devilkins_kinks
Summary: I’m not pretty, or gorgeous, or whatever horeshite you’re dolling me up with. We’re fuckbuddies. You don’t need to be so… soft. I don’t deserve it.He really should be trying to prove Geralt wrong, try and make him see what Jaskier sees in him. But, oh and isn’t it a thought?Or, Jaskier taunts Geralt while being fucked, mostly about his appearance, saying stuff like, "You want to fuck my pretty hole? do you think you deserve to, with a mug as ugly as yours?"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Pretending to see your ghost

Jaskier is a lover of all things fine and pretty, so it’s really no surprise that he’d gravitated towards that white-haired beauty brooding in that corner all those years ago.

Geralt is _gorgeous_. Muscles thick, built like a fucking god, and his grin makes Jaskier swoon on the rare moments he gets to see it.

It’s on a summer evening, post-fuck in a ruddy inn that he learns Geralt doesn’t agree. _You can stop lying to me,_ he says, head resting on his hand as Jaskier traces over his scars. I _’m not any of those things you say you are._

Jaskier has no idea what he means.

_I’m not pretty, or gorgeous, or whatever horeshite you’re dolling me up with. We’re fuckbuddies. You don’t need to be so… soft. I don’t deserve it._

He really should be trying to prove Geralt wrong, try and make him see what Jaskier sees in him. But, _oh_ and isn’t it a _thought_?

It haunts him, even as he pinches his nipples and rides Geralt’s cock, muttering praise as he gets off to the thought of calling his lover such _hideous things._ Shame has never been in Jaskier’s dictionary, and he isn’t going to start now as he looks Geralt in the face some months later.

 _Is that a new scar? Oh dear, it absolutely ruins your face, Geralt._ The witcher is emotionless save for the mild distress on his face, which in Geralt’s book, translates to _shock_.

Jaskier shoves him against a tree later that night, camped in far enough from the road to give them privacy. 

_“You look like a monster, Geralt, a hideous thing,”_ he whispers, kissing up the veins on the witcher’s cheek. _“You were right— I was so, so wrong to call you all those lovely names, shouldn’t have lied to you.”_

Geralt says nothing, kisses him back as Jaskier fucks him under the night sky, telling him how very lucky he is that Jaskier’s touching his hideous, scarred body, how lucky he is that Jaskier pleasures him.

Geralt spills with a sob and Jaskier cums with a laugh.

~~

Oddly enough, he doesn’t feel bad about it, utterly decimating his friend’s confidence night after night.

It’s _fun_ , Geralt trying so much to get a reaction out of him, fucking Jaskier harder and longer, sweat dripping down his face. Jaskier laughs as hands tighten around his waist, Geralt bucking into him all the more desperately.

 _“You’ve got the face of a pig, my dear, you really shouldn’t go to whorehouses anymore, don’t think they fuck animals.”_ Geralt tenses, before fucking into him faster, and Jaskiser sees _stars_ as single tears drip down the witcher's face and onto Jaskier’s skin.

 _“Hush, my love, tell me ‘thank you for touching my ugly body,’“_ he mumbles, his cock dripping with the last of his spend, _"tell me 'thank you, Jaskier, for letting my ugly mug kiss you, thank you for letting me fuck your pretty asshole with my misshapen wolf dick.’”_

Geralt’s chest heaves as he repeats the words back at him, and _fuck Jaskier’s going to hell, but knows he’s going to die a happy man._

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment i love 'em <33
> 
> summary from prompt
> 
> [tumblr here](https://devilkin-kink.tumblr.com/)


End file.
